1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to three-dimensional reconstruction technology, and particularly to a method and a system for image processing.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure from motion reconstruction algorithm is the most commonly used core algorithm in three-dimensional reconstruction technology. Among the three-dimensional reconstruction software, the more creative and influential ones all use the algorithm to perform three-dimensional reconstruction. For example, the software Bundler uses the algorithm to perform three-dimensional reconstruction. In Bundler, the projection matrix and three-dimensional structure of the incremental image matching recovery camera is adopted.
However, for the methods in the prior art, when performing image matching, it needs to determine the matching of each image with all the other images. Therefore, the matching complexity is high, the requirement for computing resource is much, and in the process of performing the initialization of the traditional incremental three-dimensional reconstruction, all the matchings between images are needed to be optimized by the bundle adjustment (BA), and many times of BA optimizations are required. However, the above-mentioned initialization of the traditional incremental method which requires multiple BA optimizations has the following disadvantages: first, the number of calculations is large, the time consumption is much, and the efficiency is reduced; second, the traditional incremental method depends on the selection of the initial image pairing, and the dependency will cause the unstability problem of algorithm, which reduces the accuracy of image processing.
Therefore, a new image processing method is urgently needed to solve the above-mentioned problems.